User blog:Ditto132/Kool-Aid Man VS Macho Man Randy Savage
Wiz: Catchphrases, many famous people have their own which they are often recognized by. Boomstick: In this case, the catchphrase is "Ooh Yeah!"... Wiz: Which is used by none other that the wrestling legend Macho Man Randy Savage. Boomstick: And Kool-Aid man, smasher of walls, and bringer of, well Kool-Aid of course. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Wiz: Randy Mario Poffo, also known as the great Macho Man Randy Savage is no joke. Boomstick: Get him angry, and you better run, run far, far away. Wiz: In his base form, he can destroy megaverses easily, and is able to move at speeds over 500 times the speed of light. Boomstick: He is undefeated in all of the fights he's been in, yes, he's even beaten John Cena and Hulk Hogan in their prime, but his professional career has lasted over 32 years. Wiz: He does have another form though, called Macho Madness. In this form he glows yellow, and his strength and speed rise immensely. Boomstick: In the Macho Madness form he can destroy hyperverses easy as pie, and is 1,750 times light-speed. Wiz: His opponents also get scared of this form, no matter who they are. Boomstick: This actually makes them 100 times weaker than normal. Wiz: Setting them up perfectly for his most powerful move, the Diving Elbow Drop, which has defeated everyone who was hit by it. Boomstick: Start a fight with the Macho Man, and he'll snap into you like a Slim Jim, oooh yeeahh!!! Macho Man Randy Savage- "I'm too hot to handle and too cold to hold!" Wiz: The Kool-Aid Man is a very popular character, originating in 1954. Boomstick: So, he's old as shit. Kinda. He is capable of crashing through megaverses easily. Wiz: He can move at 100x the speed of light. Also, he gains different powers depending on his flavor, which he can change instantly. Boomstick: His normal flavor, Cherry, has no special powers however. Wiz: Grape flavor brings enhanced durability, and lets him emit poisonous gases. Boomstick: Orange gives him control over fire. Wiz: Lemon-Lime gives him control of lightning and acid. Boomstick: Raspberry boosts his health. Wiz: Strawberry makes him more powerful. Boomstick: And finally, the Incrediberry flavor multiplies his stats by 100 and gives him control over what is essentially a stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. This stand is named, Krusher King. Wiz: The Kool-Aid Man can also shoot lasers from his eyes. As a final attack, Krusher King hits his opponents with the Krusher Punch, usually killing them as it can destroy hyperverses. Boomstick: Don't take the Kool-Aid out of the Kool-Aid Man or else you'll get crashed into. http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=take+the+piss Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Boomstick: Ooh yeah! Wiz: This match was somewhat easy to determine. While Macho Man can destroy hyperverses, and weaken Kool-Aid Man, Kool-Aid Man did have a huge advantage as he had many powers at his disposal. Boomstick: Which certainly did some damage to the Macho Man, but wasn't nearly enough to put him down for good. Wiz: Really, the only thing that gave Kool-Aid Man a chance in this fight was Krusher King, but since Macho Man's Macho Madness form makes his opponents one hundredth as powerful as they were, the Krusher Punch didn't really hurt Macho Man. Eventually, the Macho man's Diving Elbow Drop would put down the Kool-Aid Man for good. Boomstick: The Kool-Aid Man said his last "Oh yeah!" Wiz: The winner is Macho Man Randy Savage. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.......... . .. ... Bruce Lee: Wataww! ..... .... ... .. . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D5B_uEt-g0 Bruce Lee VS Captain Falcon. Coming November 14th. Category:Blog posts